The thing she won't admit
by Thewhitestars
Summary: Emma discovers something about Regina and decides to see how far she can take it.


1.

* * *

The first time it happens it is an accident.

Emma has three fingers buried knuckle deep in Regina and the fourth brushes between her ass cheeks for a moment. Regina's breath hitches and Emma doesn't really think anything of it.

Until it happens again.

Right as her index finger brushes the tight rosebud, a small moan wrenches from Regina's lips.

Emma smiles into her neck and does it again. This time putting a little more pressure on her index finger while she curls the other three upwards. Regina's hips buck up and a languid moan fills the bedroom as she tumbles over the edge.

Later, when they are snuggled under the covers, Regina's head comfortably on Emma's shoulder, her leg wrapped around her hips, Emma's hands wanders down. She strokes her fingers up and down over the curve of Regina's ass. But when her fingers wander a little too close to the spot she fingered a little while earlier, Regina shifts and swats her hand away.

"Don't" comes the low growl from the brunette nestled against her side.

"Why not? You liked it earlier" Emma's genuinely confused and she squeezes the globe underneath her fingers for good measure. Her hand is swatted away harder this time and it actually stings a little. Regina keeps her eyes closed pointedly and a silence settles over the pair that's just a little on the side of uncomfortable.

Emma knows Regina has some issues with her sexuality. She's aware of most of her past experiences, but getting the information is out of her is like pulling teeth. She sighs and decides to leave the matter alone.

For now.

2.

* * *

It's one of the few hot days in the Maine summer. Most people are at the pool, or the beach. The rest is hoarded up inside to avoid the warmest part of the day.

Regina however, is in the shower, in the middle of the day nonetheless. And it's all Emma's fault. She came home to have a lunch break with her girlfriend. It still sounds silly to mark their relationship like that; girlfriends. But none the less it was what they are, for lack of a better endearment.

Their actions on the moment are as far from silly as she can manage.

Regina's hand tangles in Emma's wet hair and she throws her head back against the glass of the stall. The blonde's lithe tongue moves along the length of her slit, and settles on her clit, running a slow circle around it before moving down again.

"Emma" Regina groans on the fourth or so pass of Emma's tongue.

If the blonde won't give her something substantial soon, she's going to take matters into her own hands. She's been on edge all day. There was no time in the morning, and the days heat and the sheriff's short skirt did nothing to alleviate the insistent throbbing between her legs. She found herself rubbing her thighs together more than once during the tedious morning hours in which she planned some paperwork.

"Just a minute" Emma mumbles from her position on the floor. She's been planning something like this for weeks and she wants Regina right on edge before she tries anything.

Her fingers find the bottle of lotion she left on the floor the night before. It's not perfect but it'll do the job. She fumbles a little with the cap. Her other hand is preoccupied with Regina's breast, rolling and tweaking the sensitive nipple, while her tongue flicks the little bundle of nerves at the apex of the brunette's thighs again.

She finally manages to uncap the bottle and the lotion pours out over her fingers, she rubs them together, coating her fingers with the oily substance.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asks. Her face turned up, she blinks the drops from the spray from her lashes.

"What?" Regina frowns, too lost in the hazy pleasure to fully register the question.

Emma moves to her feet and kisses her, pink lips moving gently over plump red ones before sliding her tongue in Regina's mouth. They kiss hotly for a few moments before Emma pulls back and asks again.

"Do you trust me?"

This time, the meaning of the question registers crystal clear. Emma wants to try something new. She never asks unless she want Regina's explicit approval. The Mayor hesitates. Emma has been nothing but careful with her in the past, and the last time turned out rather pleasantly.

A shiver runs along her spine when she thinks back to that night. Emma had poured hot wax over her body, little drops on her stomach, her arms, her breasts and finally, between her thighs. Regina had been reluctant at first, not very fond of mixing pain with pleasure, not in the way Emma is. But this had turned out rather fine. Maybe not something she'll repeat very soon. But pleasant enough to consider it.

She nods, biting her bottom lip when Emma's fingers find her nipple again and tug lightly.

The blonde smiles brightly at her, the shit eating grin that says she can't believe her luck, and moves to her knees again, kissing her way down her girlfriend's body.

When she settles on her knees she resumes her earlier attentions of Regina's wet folds, sliding her tongue along Regina's sticky ,wet, sex Her other hand finds the crack of Regina's ass and she presses a lubricated finger against her sphincter.

Regina bucks above her, her hand shooting down, holding Emma's wrist in place.

"No" her voice is tight, and her fingers hold Emma's wrist in an iron grip.

Emma looks back up to meet the other woman's eyes. "Relax… Please? I'm not going to hurt you"

"It. It's unclean" Regina grits out the words, embarrassment flooding her face.

Emma places her other hand on Regina's thigh, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"We're in the shower, I can wash my hands right after, just let me try this. Please? I promise that if you're really uncomfortable, you just have to say the word and I'll stop. Okay?"

Regina closes her eyes, her jaw clenches. She knows why Emma is doing this. She has felt her fingers exploring her there gently ever since that first time a while ago. Whenever she thinks she can get away with it, always under the pretext that the brushes and touches are accidental. Regina has stopped pretending she hates it when she came one time too many, right after one of those gentle explorations.

"You said you trusted me" Emma prods. She holds Regina's gaze until the other woman releases her wrist, slowly. Because she does, trust Emma. No matter what happened between them in the past. The woman kneeling before her has never betrayed that trust since the start of their precarious relationship.

Emma smiles again and presses a reverent kiss to her stomach. Regina's fingers find their way to Emma's scalp again when she starts teasing her soaked folds again. Her tongue alternating between her clit and her drenched entrance. Long languid licks and quick flicks. Regina groans and her head falls back again, hitting the cool glass of the wall she's leaning against. Slowly, Emma lets the fingers of her other hand brush against Regina's backside. Each stroke a little closer to her goal. Each stroke a little bit firmer.

When her fingers finally find the rosebud again, Regina can't hold back the small gasp. She can practically feel Emma's smirk against her. Her fingers tighten in warning and the blonde resumes her teasing.

When Emma's fingers finally breach the tight muscle, slowly, after many maddening slow circles around it, teasing her until she can barely take it anymore, Regina can barely stifle the moan that rises in her throat.

White hot pleasure spikes in her stomach when Emma's mouth finds her clit and starts suckling it in earnest. Regina's hand drops down and starts kneading her own breast while she holds herself standing with the other. Her legs are trembling and are starting to give out slowly. Emma's fingers slide in gently and stay there while her thumb brushes her folds and finally, finally, slides inside her pussy, the double pressure is what makes Regina become undone and she comes hard, two fingers up her ass, and a very satisfied savior between her legs.

It takes her a few moments to regain her breath, but when she stops shaking the reality of what just happened comes rushing back in, and with it; the force of her upbringing. She stiffens.

Emma senses the change in body language and gently removes her fingers, letting her hand dangle by her side she rises up her feet. But before she's had the chance to open her mouth Regina is already pushing past her and stepping out of the cubicle.

"Regina?" Emma's confused voice floats out behind her.

"Wash your hands before you come down" Regina says. Her voice tight in her throat. She grabs a fluffy white towel and quickly wraps it around her, closing the bathroom door behind her. She leans against the cold white painted wood and releases the breath she's been holding. Her legs still tremble a little from the tension and the powerful orgasm.

The orgasm. She feels something clench deep in her stomach and that spurs her into action. She tamps down on the tingling feeling, determined to never think about what just happened again.

She pushes away from the door weakly and towels down briskly. She dresses hurriedly, not wanting to see Emma before she's had a chance to collect herself.

The blonde however, is still standing under the spray. Her mind reeling from what the hell just happened. One minute she's watching the woman she loves recovering from one of the most intense orgasms she's had in months, and the next she's being thrown the cold shoulder.

"What the hell?"

She shakes her head and washes her hands thoroughly, she wouldn't put it past the brunette to check.

She steps out of the shower and dresses, her clothes still in the heap where she left them. She runs a quick brush through her hair, wincing when she pulls out a knot and decides to brush her teeth for good measure. Puffing her cheeks she reaches for the handle, ready to find out what the hell spooked the other woman.

* * *

"Hey"

Regina is standing at the counter, chopping an onion to pieces vehemently, her back turned to the blonde.

"What just happened?" Emma asks, tentively walking towards the other woman.

Regina chooses to ignore the question. "Do you want chicken or beef in the lasagna?" She asks instead.

"Beef, and you're avoiding the question". Emma refuses to be brushed aside. She's a little worried about the events upstairs. Did she read Regina wrong? Did she push too much?" Her stomach is a tight knot. It's always a delicate line to walk. Regina's previous relationships had little to do with consent. First hers, and later her bed-mates'. Emma knows that much from the sparse conversations they've had on the topic.

Emma moves behind her and lays her hand over Regina's, stopping the fierce chopping motions.

"Regina" She takes the sharp knife from her hands and puts it down on the chopping board. She turns the other woman so that they are face to face.

"I can't apologize if I don't know what I did wrong," She searches the brunettes eyes, but Regina is avoiding her gaze and buries her face in her neck instead, her hands trapped between them she pushes herself into Emma's body. Trying to find something to anchor her. Her emotions are a mess, swirling around inside her. She breathes in the blonde's clean smell.

"You did nothing wrong" She murmurs.

"Then what is it?" Emma asks.

"It's…"

She takes a deep breath " It's not something that 'good girls' do" Regina says into Emma's neck. And once again Emma wants to pound the hell out of Cora and the entire fucking Enchanted Forest again.

She sighs. Tightening her arms around the suddenly fragile woman in her hold.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asks softly. Her hand strokes though dark chocolate tresses. The thumb of her other hand rubbing small circles on her upper arm.

It's barely above a whisper and Emma strains to hear it, but Regina buries her face a little deeper in Emma's neck and answers the question honestly; "Yes"

Emma steps back a little and she cups Regina's chin. "Then there's nothing wrong with it" she says meeting her dark eyes.

"Whatever happens between us" Emma motions her hand between them, "Stays between us" She offers the other woman a small smile. "Nothing that gives either of us pleasure in bed is dirty, or wrong. Ever. Okay?"

Regina nods, her chin still quivering from the onslaught of emotions. Emma pecks her on the lips sweetly.

"Now how about that lasagna" Emma eyes the ingredients spread out hungrily. Regina rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the counter.

3.

* * *

Emma bites her bottom lip, eyeing the harness and the toy in Regina's hands.

"Spit it out dear" Regina sighs when Emma doesn't come forward.

"I was just thinking" The blonde slides forward until she reaches the edge of the bed, her hands trailing up and down the other woman's arms. "Since it is my birthday and all" She looks up through golden lashes, surprisingly demure, and it only serves to set up Regina's internal alarm bells.

Emma bites her lip again, rising up on her knees to encircle Regina's neck with her arms. "We could use the other thing, the one I bought a while ago"

Her face is all hopeful wishing and even though Regina's first instinct is to say no, she finds that she can't.

Emma's never really pushed her for anything, never went across a sexual boundary, and when Regina balked when Emma presented her with her latest idea, she had put the toy away in the closet and hadn't brought it up again. Until now. And she knows that if she says no again this time, Emma won't push, wouldn't ask again. So maybe she can push past her shame. For Emma, just this once.

She swallows hard "Okay".

"Okay?" Emma's eyebrows lift up towards her hairline. "Really? You sure?"

"Yes Miss Swan, now go get it before I change my mind" She says with a small roll of her eyes.

Emma doesn't need to be told twice and she bounds off the bed towards the closet. Standing on her tiptoes she grabs the box from the top shelf and opens it.

She picks up the silver dildo and grins again. Her fingers trailing the cool reflective surface.

When she returns to the bed again Regina is already under the sheets, propped up against the headboard. Her fingers edging along the sheet when she sees Emma and the object in her hand.

"Hey" Emma says, her voice gentle, while sitting down on the edge of the mattress. "It's okay if you don't want to, you don't need to do this to please me"

"I said it was fine" Regina snaps. Emma rears back a little, eyes widening. She softens her tone when she spots the hurt look on the blondes face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…. nervous." She licks her lips and kisses Emma softly. Lips gliding over one another, gently exploring and the same time reassuring, Emma moans when Regina's tongue slips inside her mouth and starts teasing her own.

Her stomach flips. Regina is a good kisser, Emma even dared to say she's never been kissed better. Slow teasing flicks, soft bites and Emma is like putty in her hands. The slow exploration soon turns into a hot, wet, make out session that leaves both women panting.

When they draw apart Regina reclines back on the bed, pulling the blonde along with her. Emma settles between her open legs and presses open mouthed kisses along her neck, suckling lightly on the soft skin there. She then kisses her way down along olive skin to the pert breast awaiting her.

Her tongue wraps around a stiff nipple, rolling and sucking the sensitive flesh in her mouth. Her thigh slides in-between Regina's and the other woman grinds against the firm flesh wantonly.

Emma's mouth moves to the other breast and Regina's hands dig into her shoulders.

Her thigh grows slick with the other woman's arousal and Emma pushes a little firmer against Regina with a lazy roll of her hips.

Emma's hand slides up the inside of Regina's leg until she reaches the soft silk of her panties. With deft fingers Emma slides the lingerie down Regina's legs and her fingers quickly back up, drawing teasing lines up and down her sex until the other woman is squirming underneath her. She slips two fingers in at once and Regina locks her legs around her waist, moaning Emma's name into her neck. Her thumb flicks over the sensitive nub between her lovers legs and Emma drives up the pace a little.

Just before Regina starts to see stars, Emma pulls her fingers out, earning a disappointing moan from the woman underneath her. She fumbles with the small bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, liberally coating two fingers. She keeps kissing Regina in between, distracting her a little from her actions.

Emma can feel the tension in the brunettes body when she trails her hand down her backside and she stills her hand, diverting her attention to Regina's breasts again. Slowly, the other woman relaxes as the pleasure builds again. This time when Emma rest her hand against her ass she stays relaxed. Emma's sucking on her pulse point, her other hand pinching and rolling a hard nipple between her fingers, earning little mewls and sighs from Regina when she goes in for the kill.

Emma pushes first one, and then two fingers in, and Regina yelps. When Emma's worried eyes find hers she relaxes. Giving her lover a curt nod to appease her worry.

Emma's fingers slide out, and back in. She repeats the motion a few times, letting Regina become accustomed to the feeling.

Regina arches her back after a more forceful thrust from Emma's fingers. Pain and pleasure mingles and her fingers grasp the sheets. "Ah!" she bites her lip to prevent anything else coming past her lips and palms her own breast.

Emma pulls back and settles on her knees, She takes the silver phallus in her hand and nudges the head against Regina's tight ass. Expertly Emma eases the toy inside. Regina slowly expels the breath she'd been holding as inch after inch stretches her to accommodate the slick toy.

Regina moans deep in her throat, the sheets clenched tight between her fingers.

"Oh Gods"

Her mind reels with the sensation; how could that entry possibly be so much more sensitive than the one made for such play?

When the toy is seated firmly inside, Emma rolls her hips, pushing her groin hard up against Regina's bottom.

"Tell me how it feels with my cock in your ass" Emma pants.

Regina can hardly form the words, a deep blush erupts from her neck down over her chest as she stumbles out the word

"G- good"

The sensation of the phallus filling her ass and the other woman's fingertips working their magic on her clit, is almost too intense to withstand. But there is was. Ecstasy lurked within reach, and Regina knows all she has to do is give in.

A sense of peace inundated her, and she allows herself to feel, to experience, to surrender.

Her moan comes out as a strangled cry as the powerful orgasm radiates from her sex, exploding down her legs and up her spine. Her scalp tingles with it. And all the while Emma continues to gently roll her hips and keeps her fingers firmly pressed against her throbbing clit.

When Regina finally opens her eyes again, her body heavy and sated, Emma is smiling down on her.

She leans down and presses a firm kiss to Regina's lips. "I love you"

4.

* * *

Emma swallows hard when Regina turns around and moves on her hands and knees, ass up in the air.

She looks over her shoulder coyly. "Well?"

Emma strokes the smooth skin of the offered globes. "I" She hesitates, squeezing the firm flesh in her hand. "Are you sure"

"I am on my hands and knees for you dear. Now hurry up, this offer won't last forever"

And that's really all the incentive Emma needs. She grabs the bottle of lubricant and steps into the harness. Coating the toy liberally she sits up on her knees. Her stomach does a little flip when she reaches out for the other woman's ass. She runs her fingers up between Regina's legs. "God you're wet" she groans.

Her fingers dip inside her lover briefly, coating her fingers in her arousal. She smears them over the tight rosebud, preparing her for the toy. Regina mewls when Emma slowly inserts the slim digit.

Emma is still amazed over how sensitive her lover is there. So much more than anywhere else. She leans down to peck her lower back, teeth grazing the skin.

Regina pushes back against the blonde impatiently when Emma's fingers find her breasts and she teases the nipples into stiff peaks.

"Em-ma" She just short of whines.

Emma chuckles "Impatient are we?" She rains kisses on her back until she reaches the spot she so desires. Her tongue darts out, teasing the tight entrance until Regina is panting hard and pushing back against Emma's mouth desperately.

Sitting back on her knees Emma positions the slender toy at Regina's puckered hole and starts pushing in slowly.

Regina darts forward a little before she catches herself and holds still. Her mouth opens in a silent moan and her fingers clench in the white sheets as she feels the dildo filling her up. When Emma is almost all the way in she lets out a heavy breath. "You okay?" the blonde asks worriedly from behind her. They've only done this a few times and Emma's still a little apprehensive at times.

"Yes" Regina hisses and she pushes back against Emma to get that final inch, the one Emma usually withholds because she thinks it too intense right away.

"Fuck" Emma groans, because the sight is hot as hell and she steadies herself with a hand on Regina's hip. She looks down at the sight of the fake cock parting Regina's ass. Fuck" Emma says again, squeezing Regina's ass in her hands.

"Please do Dear" Regina purrs over her shoulder, the look of pure lust on Emma's face sending a small shiver down her back. And that's when Emma loses all pretense of trying to be gentle.

She starts pushing in and out in a steady, firm pace and Regina's hands clutch at the sheets again, a small sheen of sweat forming on her back as she pushes back against the blonde.

She falls down on her elbows, no longer able to support her weight and she turns her head into the pillow. Muffling her moans with it.

Emma is muttering above her "Fuck!, fuckfuckfuck" and though she's never really fond of the blonde's insistent cursing she can't help but be even further aroused by it this time.

She can feel the sharp edge of her orgasm coming and she wriggles a hand between her body and the bed. Her fingers slide between her thighs, finding the soaked sweet spot she's looking for. Her fingers splay and find her clit.

Rubbing herself she commands Emma "Harder" And groans when the blonde promptly complies.

A telling tingle starts in her toes and spreads like wildfire through her body. She shakes as she hurdles over the edge headlong. Moaning Emma's name into the pillows.

Emma comes right after her. The sight and sound of her lover coming taking her right along.

"Gods" she breathes heavily when Emma drops besides her, the harness discarded beside the bed.

"That good?" Emma smirks. Regina opens her eyes lazily, cups Emma's cheek and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"Yes, that good."

Emma drifts to sleep contently. Her last thoughts lingering on how pleasantly her little experiment played out.


End file.
